


Double Trouble

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, season two, twinchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love the brothers so much, I've decided I need more of them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Winchester boys were hard to ignore, tall, handsome with the subtle halo of 'dangerous' hovering around them, but in their line of work it made it that bit harder for them to blend into the background.  
People tended to remember them. Especially when there was an embarrassment of riches!

 

“You ready?” Dean called to his brother.  
“Just about. The ladies are taking their sweet time, pretty princesses have nothing on them.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Maybe by the time we hit sixty, they'll have speeded up the packing process.”

With an ironic chuckle his brother moved towards the truck. “You don't really believe that, do you, Dean? Cos bro, you're gonna be in for a big let down, that is of course if we ever have a hope in hell of reaching sixty!”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed before sliding into the Impala. “Whichever of us is ready first, takes point.”  
“Fine,” his sibling replied, pulling himself up into John's old truck and powering up the engine.

“The Impala gassed up?” Dale asked leaning out of the rolled-down window of the black vehicle.  
“She's got maybe a half a tank. I'll fill her up when the needle gets to a quarter,” Dean replied.

“See you at the gas station then. We'll pull in and wait for you.” 

 

“At last,“ Dean griped, when Sam finally slid into the passenger seat. “Finished curling your eyelashes, Francis!”

“Jeez Dean, You're insufferable. We had to clean up after you two. You should be thanking me instead of complaining.”

“Yeah, yeah! Okay,“ Dean snorted putting the Impala in drive.  
“There, thanks to you Dale gets to take the lead,” he grumbled as the black truck turned onto the highway.

 

Dean was the oldest of their little band of brothers, Dale making his entrance into the world thirty minutes after his twin; only thirty minutes, but Dean made each one count like it was a century, as he claimed ultra big brother status!

At the other end of the scale the little brothers were the bottom feeders.  
Sam was the elder by the time it took to emerge from Mary's womb which made Simon the baby of the family, in the unfortunate position of having to bear all the weight of three big brothers, a weight he bore with a parade of bitch-faces and eye-rolls equalled, but not quite, by his twin. 

 

Since they were kids the brothers had fallen into the habit of dividing themselves in two pairs. Dean looked out for Sam, and Dale for Simon, each of the older twins taking their father's admonishments to care for their little brothers, seriously to heart.

 

Of course much brotherly baiting went on especially on Dean and Dale's part, of how two such freaks as Sam and Simon could be brothers to their awesomeness!  
All duly ignore by the younger twins who knew exactly how to bring their big brothers to heel when and as often as they wanted!

 

While their little caravan of men and vehicles made it harder to remain incognito, four on a hunt were definitely an advantage, and two research geeks meant Dean and Dale had plenty of free time on their hands to hustle pool and indulge in other pleasurable activities.

Being twins had plenty of advantages in the games areas.  
The truckers and such that Dean and Dale hustled were so caught up in gaping at the prettiness of the identical twins that it made relieving them of their money easier that taking candy from the proverbial baby.

 

So yeah, Dean mused glancing over at his little brother, before haring down the highway after his twin and other little brother, life was good!  
The End


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the Impala drew in at the gas station, Dale's truck was already parked off to the side waiting, and through the adjacent store window Dean caught sight of Simon's tall figure browsing the shelves, searching for anything remotely healthy. 

"Good luck with that," he commented ironically, getting a snort from Sam.

"Oh ye of little faith," his sibling countered. "You know Simon can nose out veggies like a bloodhound."  
"You got the poor kid well trained, Sammy. Remember when burgers were all he'd eat!  
You gonna join him or what?" Dean asked, getting out of the car. "I'm gonna fill her up."

"Na, I'll wait here."

Dale watched as Dean strolled over to the pump.  
He'd never been as attached to the Impala as his twin was, perfectly content to drive John's truck.  


Although they were physically identical, in many ways their tastes and attitudes were different.  
Dale was quieter, more reflexive, less ready to flare up as Dean was, but then his older twin had always looked on his biggest brother status as a sacred undertaking, and trying to keep three curious and mischievous little brothers out of trouble, especially around guns, hadn't been easy. 

But while Dean had worshipped their father, Dale had been far more critical. 

Even understanding what John was trying to do, the man had four little kids to take care of and in Dale's mind that should have been more important than anything else.

When John had made a deal for Dean's life, his twin had gone through such a harrowing time in the weeks after he'd found out that only working on the Impala had seemed to give him any kind of relief from his brooding.

Though Dale had been heartbroken at his dad's death, he hadn't been able to quash his guilty relief that his twin was still alive.

Yeah, it had been hard for them all to get over their dad's death. While they'd been at Bobby's, Sam and Simon had been wound up tighter than clockwork, wanting to comfort their big brother but unable to breach Dean's bubble of self-recrimination and guilt for John's sacrifice.

 

There had even been a moment when Dale had toyed with the idea of cooking up a false abduction of one of his little brothers just to try and shock Dean out of his blue funk!

 

Thank god, his twin had eventually come out of it by himself though things had been kinda strained between the four of them for weeks after.  
However, Dale took that as a win, better strained relations than complete exclusion which had been Dean's way of dealing.

Bobby had been great putting up with them all. Dale guessed the older hunter was the only one who ever would.  


A fucked-up bevy of four grown men who acted more like moody teens, invading his home, was only for the strong of heart.  
But Bobby loved them all in his own gruff way and all the Winchesters returned that love, though those emotions would likely never be put into words.

Dale's musings were interrupted when Simon pulled open the door and hoisted himself into the passenger seat, a frown on his forehead.

"No luck, huh, little dude?" Dale grinned.  
Simon's disgusted expression was an eloquent answer.  
"Never mind, the next open market we come across you can load up with all the organic carrots and celery sticks your little heart can desire!"  
"And when was the last time we stopped at a farmer's market," Simon replied. "Neither you nor Dean take our culinary needs onto consideration."

Dale threw him an amused glance then fired up the truck, the Impala was already tearing out of the station.

This time it was Dale who rolled his eyes.  
Dean always tried to claim his biggest brother status whenever he could, but Dale didn't mind. If it kept Dean happy.....

However, even if things with Dean were smoother, Dale knew there was still something bothering his twin and he was just as certain it had to do with their dad.  
Dean would let it slip eventually, Dale was convinced. His twin wasn't good at keeping secrets.  


If there was anyone in the family who could, it was Sam and Simon, close-mouthed little shits that they were!

Not to mention Sam's freaky visions. They were all scared of what they might mean, though it seemed Simon didn't have them, at least not up till now. 

Who fucking knew where they'd come from or what they meant. Sam had never had any growing up. 

Thank god for small mercies, Dale mused, throwing the truck into gear and following the Impala. He just hoped to hell Simon wasn't a late bloomer.


End file.
